In the field of electrophotography, toners that meet the requirements of high speed and high image quality are desired. In order to meet the requirements, a toner containing a polyol component, a part of which is a propylene oxide adduct of bisphenol A having a primary hydroxyl group is disclosed (see Patent Publication 1). In addition, a toner containing a specified charge control agent, for example, a toner containing an iron-based azo complex or a toner containing a metal-containing azo dye, is disclosed, from the viewpoint of increasing triboelectric stability of the toner (see Patent Publication 2).
Patent Publication 3 discloses a toner in which a masterbatch of colorants is used in order to improve color developability by increasing dispersibility of the colorants. Patent Publication 4 discloses a toner in which a polyester resin and a specified paraffinic wax are used from the viewpoint of improving fixing ability.    Patent Publication 1: JP-A-2006-17954    Patent Publication 2: JP-A-2001-75312    Patent Publication 3: JP-A-Hei-4-242752    Patent Publication 4: JP-A-2006-99098